Time to Save the World Again
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: Lara's best friend is kidnapped by extreme bad guys, but when she goes to rescue her, Lara becomes a hostage herself. With a little help from her friends........ I changed this summary a bit
1. Author's note just a quickie

**Time to Save the World Again**

**Firstly there are a few things that need explaining.**

**This is an accumulation of both Tomb Raider films "Triangle of Light" and "Cradle of Life," but also of all the games. It also features references to the plot and characters from the film "National Treasure." **

**This story also features a character invented by me. Her name is Anya and she will be described in the story- I do not believe in over the top, tedious character descriptions.**

**Any character in this story, who is supposed to be dead, now isn't. **

**This is a mix between sad, happy, fluff and fun. I don't wish to depress myself writing it or any of you reading it.**

**In your imagination, anything can happen. And that is exactly what this is- imagination.**

**Characters featured:**

**Kurtis Trent: **Angel of Darkness Game. Featured a little, but not much.

**Alex West: **First Tomb Raider Filmand the new James Bond may I add- played by Daniel Craig). In this story he is a love interest and a main man.

**Lord Richard Croft: **featured or mentioned in all Tomb Raider material. Featured in the back ground.

**Bryce: **Both Tomb Raider films. Gonna bring mucho comedy I think.

**Hillary: **Both Tomb Raider Films. Strangely, a love interest here.

**Manfred Powell: First **Tomb Raider Film. On the bad team again.

**Mr. Pimms: **First Tomb Raider Film. Baddy to start with, but may change his mind.

**Ian Howe: **Bad guy in "National Treasure" film. Best buddy of Powell.

**Jonathan Reiss: **Second Tomb Raider Film. Leader of baddies.

**Lara Croft: **Duh

**Anya Geras: **Made up by me, on Lara's side. Love interest with dear old Hilary.

**That's it for now, I may add more……**

**I really hope this goes well, I so enjoyed writing it. Please please take the time to review- it's only a few clicks and taps of the keyboard!**

**Peace and loveliness,**

**Nikki**

**x x x x x x x x x**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Strangely enough Tomb Raider, National Treasure and Lara Croft don't belong to me. Anya does though.**

"Miss Croft, I know exactly what you are thinking. Do that and she dies."

Lara scowled. And she knew he was right. She stepped closer to the computer and leaned over Bryce, who was also scowling. On the screen, Jonathan Reiss stared triumphantly as Manfred Powell steered a struggling Anya into view.

"You see, we have her. Now you must rethink your situation to suit everyone- this young lady in particular as she is the one most likely to come out dead."

Aware of Hillary pacing angrily up and down behind the computer, Lara looked at Reiss carefully.

"What is it that you want?" she said through gritted teeth.

Reiss laughed, but stopped abruptly as Anya kicked him from behind. Manfred Powell grabbed her and steered her away again as Reiss composed himself.

"I'll contact you later with the details- you have plenty to think about for now. Oh, and in the meantime, make sure the little cow stops physically assaulting my staff."

Lara laughed.

"What do you expect Reiss? You kidnapped her."

It was Reiss's turn to scowl.

"All the more reason for her to behave herself."

The screen went black as Reiss ended the call.

There was a short silence in the computer room as Lara stood up and walked to the window. Hilary sat down, got up again and began pacing once more. Bryce just stared at the empty screen and played absent-mindedly with a robot toy. He was the first to speak.

"What do we do?" he said, not blinking.

Lara didn't turn from the window.

"What can we do? We don't know where he is, what he wants." She narrowed her eyes.

"So we just leave her?"

"Look, Anya proved she can look after herself."

Hillary could stand it no longer.

"Lara she's not like you! That wazzock had a gun!"

Still Lara did not turn around.

"Yes, and it didn't stop her kicking Reiss in the shins did it?"

Hillary exploded with worry.

"She booted him because you taught her to do things like that! She's going to get herself killed and you know it!" he collapsed in a chair and covered his face with his hands. Bryce swiveled around in his office chair, patting the distraught butler on the back.

"Its ok mate, we'll get her back."

Lara watched her two friends, tapping the window ledge. This was the first time in ages that she had had no idea what to do. Anya Geras had been her friend and employee for five years. Before that she had been a stable hand at the Croft manor house, and hadn't had much contact with Lara. Then one day a trained combat unit had attacked the mansion and taken over it, wanting something Lara had discovered in Tunisia. Anya had saved Lara's life- she pushed her out of the path of what would have been a fatal bullet. The bullet had hit her instead, but only in the upper arm. It was then that Lara discovered Anya's real job- to oversee Lara whilst she was at home on Lord Croft's behalf. She was a trained spy, but not in the combat sense. She was intelligent, witty and technological, but hadn't a clue when it came to fighting. Lara had offered Anya the job of navigating during her expeditions, and planning them at home. Naturally Anya had accepted, and the two had become firm friends and co-workers. Lara now felt that she would be lost without Anya, and she had observed her friend's blossoming relationship with her butler, Hillary. They got on extremely well, but then Anya did with most people. Except Jonathan Reiss, it would seem.

"I propose that we await Reiss's next call, and try to track him from it. Of course he'll have anti- tracking devices, but Bryce, you're a genius. Call Kurtis Trent and I'm sure the two of you will crack his location."

She nodded at Bryce to begin setting up the relevant technology, and then sat down next to Hillary.

"Hillary, you and I will pack for this unexpected expedition. I'll cover weaponry and arrangements, you take clothes, food, the usual. Call Alex- he's at home I think. Tell him I need him to accompany us."

Hillary nodded despondently and stood up. Lara laid a hand on his arm.

"You have my word, we'll get her back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya sat up very straight in the chair she was ties to. She didn't really have much of an option, as the rope was wound around her torso and her arms. Powell certainly knew how to tie a knot. The chair was inside a large, white tent. Where they were she didn't know, because she'd been out cold all the way there. She wished that she could be like Lara, and get herself out of this somehow. But the truth was that she was not like Lara, and she was scared. The door of the tent flapped as four individuals entered.

"Oh look, the whole team is here," she said, trying to sound brave.

The four men sat in various places around the tent. They were growing impatient- something to do with a Tunisian discovery.

"Shut it you." Powell had been put in charge of the hostage, so he was growing especially weary of Anya. She had heard all about him from Lara's tale of Russia and the clock business and grinding him down was something she couldn't help.

Jonathan Reiss was in charge, and he too was getting annoyed. She had kicked him several times and he didn't like it. There was a small, mouse like man who went by the name of Mr. Pimms- he appeared to be Powell's assistant. Actually he reminded Anya of Bryce. She missed Bryce, and Hillary.

"Whose going to make the call?" the fourth man in the tent spoke quietly in his smooth English accent. Anya flinched, remembering the former acquaintance of hers, Ian Howe. He had been involved in the discovery of one of the largest treasure discoveries ever made. Only his involvement held no prestige as it was mostly illegal activity- stealing the Declaration of Independence for instance. She had worked with him a long time ago.

Reiss picked up a mobile phone and announced that he would call Lara, but in half an hour or so. Until then, they had some 'details' to iron out in the Tunisia plan. Anya couldn't believe that the men were stupid enough to discuss this with her present. If Lara managed to get he back, she could tell her everything. Perhaps they didn't intend for Lara to get her back. Parts of the plan sounded familiar- maybe because Lara had previously been involved in a discovery in Tunisia. But that was a long time ago…..

"Fred man?" she said in an irritating voice.

Manfred Powell rolled his eyes and faced her.

"My name is Manfred." he said through gritted teeth.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Ian Howe stood up and strolled over to Anya.

"You know for a spy, you're not very good at being a hostage, are you?" he said, bending down so he was at her level. She looked at him evenly.

"Well clearly you're equally as crap at finding Tunisian treasure if you need Lara's help and are resorting to blackmail and hostage situations to get it." She almost smiled at the look on Ian's face- she had hit a nerve. A muscle in his cheek twitched and he stood up.

"Powell, get the lady some water."

He went back to his seat and looked at Reiss.

"We have to be careful. She knows more than we have given her credit for." He nodded at Anya and turned his attention to a laptop. Anya tried for the hundredth time to loosen the ropes holding her in place, wishing that Hillary and Lara would burst in and rescue her.

Little did she know, that was the plan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alex West switched the radio off as his car gradually gained speed. The Countess of Abbingdon rarely called him after the business in Russia with the Triangle of Light. When Hillary had phoned him at home in what seemed to be a panic, he had not hesitated in coming to Lara's aid. On the way to the Croft estates however, he found himself wondering what she could possibly need his help with, and why so urgently? What would he say to her? He was never lost for words but when it came to Lara Croft, who wasn't? He slowed the car as it drew into the long, gravelled drive of the Croft manor house. Alex could see Bryce, and Kurtis Trent dragging some heavy equipment up the steps of the main entrance. Hillary was dragging several heavy looking cases down the steps- he looked extremely stressed. Lara must have seen him pull in because she came out of the house and folded her arms. Alex turned the engine off and got out of the car, locking it behind him. He strolled up to her slowly and looked at the ground. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey Lara," he said, squinting at her in the bright afternoon sun.

"Alex, I'm gad you came. I wasn't sure you would…" She too looked worried.

"Any time. What's going on?" he asked, watching as the team bustled around agitatedly.

"Something's up, isn't it?"

Lara gestured for him to accompany her up the step to the main entrance of the house.

"Let me explain. Anya… you know Anya don't you?"

He nodded.

"Well Jonathan Reiss, notorious for being an arsehole, kidnapped her yesterday without any of us noticing. He also took my notes on the Tunisian discovery a few years ago- the one Anya was also credited with. You remember?"

Alex thought for a moment as they reached the computer desk.

"Ah yes, it was credited to both of you. Five years or so back?"

Lara nodded.

"We have several problems. Firstly, he hasn't called in with any terms for her return. We don't know if he needs her, or if she's just a bargaining chip. Either way Hillary is going out of his mind."

"Naturally," Alex sat down at the desk alongside Lara. "What else?"

"Well, we can't locate him. Bryce and Curtis have tried everything, but he's got some serious software protecting him. I called my army friends ten minutes ago and they're going to try and help."

Alex turned to her.

"Ok, you have a plan? And I presume, due to my presence here, that I am involved?"

Lara nodded again.

"We don't have much to go on, and there's obviously more to this than we know, but I have part of a plan. It all rides on locating the bastard though."

She leaned over the desk and clicked some buttons.

"Watch this, it's all we have on him at the minute but you might see something we missed."

She played the video call to Alex and studies his face. They both grinned as Anya kicked Reiss.

"She's got spunk," Alex said through his grin. "Is that Powell?"

Lara nodded and her face darkened.

"It is. He is working for Reiss though, he's not calling the shots. He also has that Pimms guy, and Ian Howe on his side. You know Howe?"

Alex frowned.

"I know him alright. Ran into him in the US. Anya must know him too."

Lara turned sharply.

"What?"

"Well from what I can remember, she was working alongside him during a major excavation out in Mexico. About eight years ago I think."

Lara sat down again heavily.

"Alex, there's way more to this than Reiss is letting on. If Howe is involved, and Tunisia- it's all connected to Anya."

Alex swivelled in the office chair and thought.

"It would seem so, which is why its vital that we play his game until we know what's going on."

Bryce entered the room in a hurry.

"Lara, we got a signal! He's in Tunisia!"

Alex and Lara stood up.

"Now there's a surprise. Where exactly?"

"Still working on that bit, but Kurtis is sure he can track him."

"Ok, nice work Bryce. Where's Hillary?" Lara picked a few things up and she and Alex followed Bryce to the private jet outside. Bryce handed the three an earpiece each.

"Use these to stay in contact with us. We'll direct you. Also, you can speak to Reiss via them when he calls the manor." The three of them climbed aboard the jet and closed the doors, destined for Tunisia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya sat up and looked around groggily. The bastard. He'd drugged her water! That's why she'd been out cold for hours! Well, it felt like hours, but she didn't know what the time was. Had Reiss called Lara yet? Was he any closer to whatever it was he wanted? She tried to get up but the room began to spin. Still dizzy, she realized she was handcuffed to an extremely heavy box. There was no way she could escape. There was a flapping sound as someone entered the tent.

Ian.

"You!" she yelled, wincing as her head began to ache.

"Me." He sat down opposite her and logged on to his laptop once more.

"Ian, why are you doing this?"

She may not be able to kick his arse, but she might be able to talk him round.

"You know me, An, just can't stick with the good side." He didn't look round, but he dropped his gaze.

"You were on my side in Mexico," Anya said quietly. That made him turn to face her.

"Mexico was a long time ago," he began. "And things were…. Different."

"Different how?"

Ian sighed and stood up. He strolled over to the boxes and sat on one of them, level with Anya. He tried to think of something sensible to say but she was right.

"There are some things I can't explain, some things I did. Things that changed the way I work."

Anya smiled.

"You mean you broke the law and got booted out of the US, forcing you to kidnap me and turn to Tunisia instead."

Ian grinned too, cocking his head on one side.

"Well when you put it like that."

There was a short silence.

"Ian, Reiss doesn't care what happens to you. When it comes to crunch time, he'll drop you and you won't stand a chance."

Ian looked away.

"Do yourself a favour. Let me go and don't ruin what we have."

He looked up at her sadly.

"I can't do that An."

She sighed.

"Why not? You always said you worked for yourself and no-one else. We were- are- friends. We worked alongside each other. Do you really want this for either of us?"

"Of course I don't."

He was quiet, and was obviously finding this difficult.

"Ian please. I hate this and I'm scared. I've never been like you guys, I can't reassure myself that I'll be ok."

He sat on the box next to the one she was cuffed to and looked her in the eyes.

"You'll be ok. Reiss won't get near you, I'll make sure of that. You're just a bargaining chip- for now." His gaze was soft. It was working. A few minutes more and she might be able to crack him.

"Ian…"

"Howe, what are you doing with our hostage?" Reiss stormed into the tent, followed by a smirking Powell.

Ian smiled at Anya reassuringly behind their backs, and turned to face them.

"Making sure Powell here hasn't killed her with his magic potion. She was out cold for a long time."

Powell's smirk vanished.

"That's nothing to what's gonna happen to her."

Anya looked at the ground uncertainly.

"Well move it, we have to call Croft." Reiss and Powell left the tent and Ian lingered behind. He winked at Anya, picked up his laptop and followed them out.

"Creep," she thought, annoyed that having got so close, her chance of escape had been destroyed. Ian would be useless and now thought she was weak and feeble.

Could this get any worse?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lara, will you slow down?" Alex and Hillary paused to catch their breath as Lara carried on charging through the Tunisian, jungle like area they had reached. Bryce and Kurtis had managed to track Reiss and his team to Tozeur, very close to the Algerian border. It was hot, damp and uncomfortable weather wise, and Lara wasn't making the trek any easier for the two men.

"What's the matter Alex, can't keep up?" she turned and smirked at him. Hillary was studying a map and compass, whilst chatting to Bryce through his earpiece. Bryce was navigating them towards Reiss's camp, whilst Kurtis Trent kept an eye on the security systems. Reiss had no idea that they had even left England, and had phoned them with instructions. He wanted Lara's map of Ile de Jerba- that was where she and Anya had discovered a mysterious key five years previously. In return he would supposedly free Anya. Lara had told him that the map would be delivered- little did he know that she meant in person. Alex was about to answer her when Hillary held up a hand to silence them.

"Quiet," he whispered, straining his ears. He could hear two men approaching. The three of them dived into the undergrowth, a little way from each other. Lara pulled two pistols out of their holsters and loaded them. Alex and Hillary also pulled guns out, but didn't load them for fear they would be heard. Sure enough, two men passed their hiding place. They were dressed in black combat outfits, and carried large guns. They were speaking to each other, but there was also the occasional shout over a walkie talkie. It was Reiss's voice. Lara signalled to Alex to lie low until they had passed. Hillary looked in the direction that they had come, then the way they were heading. According to his map and Bryce's directions, they were close to Reiss's camp. That meant they had to be careful. When she was sure that it was safe Lara gestured for the two men to come out of the bushes.

"We're close. Be on your guard."

"Lara, what do we do when we get there?"

She thought for a moment.

"Reiss wants this map, we want Anya. We have to do a trade."

"What makes you think its going to be that easy? He's a rat Lara, he'll catch us all and we'll be no further forward."

Alex had a point.

"Ok, we go in separately, split up so we can't all be caught. Until we know what he wants it's impossible to predict what he'll do. I can get in undetected and threaten him, so one of you two can get Anya out. One of you stays here in case."

"I'll get Anya," Hillary said, drawing a gun and loading it.

"Looks like I'm staying here then," Alex said, looking for a tree to climb. Lara and Hillary stalked their way through the bushes until they reached the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she didn't say how she'd get it to you?" Manfred Powell threw himself into a chair and cracked open a beer.

Reiss shook his head.

"No, but I know Croft. She'll get it here if she values the girl. Speaking of which, will you go and get her? I have some questions I need to ask her."

Powell rolled his eyes through sipping his beer.

"Why me? She's doing everything in her power to make my life a misery."

"Just get her," Reiss snapped.

Powell left the tent, cursing under his breath.

"Now Croft, what are you playing at?" he sat at his laptop and zoomed in on an aerial view of the Croft manor.

"Wanna find out?"

Reiss jumped as a gun was cocked dangerously close to his head.

"Say anything and I'll blow your head off."

Lara leaned lazily against the table with the laptop on it, her right arm extended with a gun. Reiss laughed dryly.

"Now why would you do that when I have your friend?"

Lara smiled sweetly.

"That's what a wanted to talk to you about. You see, I went to great lengths to get this map, and Anya means an awful lot to me and my staff. That leaves me in a bit of a muddle- I don't want to give either up to you." She sat on the table and maintained her aim with the gun.

"I already have the girl," Reiss smiled. "You are not in a position to give her up to me."

"Wanna bet?"

Understanding dawned. A look of panic spread across Jonathan Reiss's face as he went to stand up and shout a warning. Only he didn't get that far, as Lara knocked him out with a single punch. She stepped over him and took her stolen notes from his desk drawer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get up, Reiss want to see you." Powell stood at the entrance of the tent, looking thoroughly bored. Anya looked at him questioningly.

"Duh, I can't. I have a tonne of metal attached to my arm." Powell rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for the keys to the cuffs. He did not anticipate the blow that came from behind- Hillary swung at him with a large log. He too was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor. Anya looked up and wanted to scream with relief.

"Hillary!"

"Shhhh, someone will hear you! We have to get out quickly An," he plucked the keys from Powell's hands and ran over to her.

"My knight in shining armour," Anya whispered with a grin as Hillary unlocked her arm and lifted her up. He smiled too.

"Can you walk?" he said as she leaned against him.

"Yeah, after a bit of practice. I've been on the ground for almost two days." She walked out of the tent with Hillary's assistance, and the two of them scurried into the jungle.

"What took you so long?" she laughed as they reached Alex's tree. He swung down and helped to get them out of view.

"Nicely done Hillary," he said, helping Anya to sit down.

Anya nodded.

"Yeah, nicely done."

Anya kissed Hillary's cheek and hugged him.

Hillary blushed and turned around as a figure came charging through the jungle.

"Lara?" the three of them turned to face her. But it was not Lara.

It was Ian Howe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**I haven't updated in a while I know, but it doesn't really matter as not many of you really care. But for those lovely ones that do……..**

Alex West laughed along with Lara as Ian stood opposite them, brandishing a gun.

"Mate, there are four of us and three have guns. There's one of you and a water pistol."

Ian did not lower his gun, but grinned as he pointed it at Lara.

"Correction." Another voice joined Ian's- no-one recognised it. They did however, recognise the numerous clicks of guns being cocked in a circle around them. A unit of armed guards emerged from the jungle shrubbery, encircling the rescuers as they stood back to back, their smiles fading.

"What's going on here?" Anya said, alarmed.

The newcomer laughed and stepped up beside Ian. He also held a gun, but was dressed in the same military uniform as the guards. Lara gasped.

"Sean." She said. He turned to face her and laughed again.

"Croft, nice to see you again. And your friends." He began to stride slowly around the huddled group, an arrogant grin across his face. He stopped behind Anya.

"You didn't actually think you hunk here would be able to pull off a rescue mission, did you?"

Hillary's face darkened, as Anya scowled.

"He can, or would have had you not crashed it."

Sean laughed again and poked Hillary with his gun. Anya was having none of it. She turned around and swung her leg at Sean, kicking him hard in the groin. She then turned back to Hillary and looked proud.

"Hillary, you may be a bit weedy but I think you're the most gorgeous, kind, hunky guy I've ever met!" She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him as Sean groaned in the background. Lara cleared her throat, somewhat humoured by her friends actions.

"Er, guys, back to the rescue plan. Now would be a fantastic time to escape."

Sean stood upright abruptly and pulled a knife from his belt. He held it against Hillary's back and looked menacing.

"You are all going to march right back to the camp, where I am going to tie you up and….. well. I'm sure we'll find something to do to amuse ourselves. MOVE."

He shoved Anya ahead of him, and gestured for Ian to march Hillary and Alex behind. The small, failed rescue mission trudged wearily back through the clammy jungle, each trying to figure out a plan to save themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look on the bright side guys, it nearly worked, and we're not dead yet." Anya sat for the third time in a matter of days, tied to something very heavy in the expedition tent. It was dark now, and Sean had men watching the tent from every angle. Lara thought this a little pointless, as they were all tied extremely well to heavy objects and had no chance of freeing themselves.

"I love the way you said yet." Hillary was perhaps the most miserable of the party, as he wasn't used to being confronted or kidnapped. Anya was starting to think that she was perhaps a professional hostage.

"Can I have a glass of water?" she yelled, knowing full well that she was pushing her luck.

The tent flap swung open and Sean's head appeared.

"If you don't shut up you can have broken fingers." He glared at her and let, zipping the tent up behind him.

"Anya, must you wind them up so?" Lara had been dumped in a corner, chained to the tent itself so that if she were to escape she would have to drag the whole thing through the jungle to get away.

"Yes, it's the only way I can stay calm. Besides, who is that German guy?"

"What, the one you kicked in the crotch?" Alex looked up, waiting for an explanation.

Lara sighed.

"His name is Sean O' Sullivan, he's Reiss's chief of security. I had a run in- well several, with him over the cradle of life affair. I somehow managed to wind him up, although I didn't even try, and he began a hate campaign against me. We didn't get on at all well…."

Hillary thought he knew Sean.

"What happened?"

"Well first he tried to shoot me, then he whacked my head down on a desk and rubbed broken glass into it, he chased me off the top of a skyscraper, made me walk through a demon infested forest and then jumped me from behind when I tried to get away."

There was a short silence.

"You two got a history then."

Lara nodded.

"Look, I hate to point out the obvious but we have a few problems."

"A few?"

Lara was sprawled in her corner, Alex West in the opposite corner, Hillary near the door of the tent and Anya in the middle of the floor. A thin beam of moonshine was the only light in the canvas enclosure, as there were no windows and Sean had zipped the flap up tight. It was true, the situation did seem bleak.

"Can this get any worse?" Hillary whined. The other three in the tent all moaned in unison.

"Well it will now you bimbo, now you said that."

Then came the sound of the zip being undone. It took a long time- whoever it was was drawing it out on purpose.

"Anya," Lara hissed. "Keep it shut this time."

A figure stepped inside the tent, and several more stood at the doorway. The four stared up at the shadow, all equally as curious as to what was going to happen. Then a light came on.

It was Jonathan Reiss. Sean and Powell stood in the doorway, looking a little disgruntled.

Reiss turned to face Lara, grinning.

"Well Lady Croft, you wanted to know my terms. Here they are."

"Duh, there's no-one to pay your stupid ransom you moron." Anya looked confused.

"ANYA!" Lara looked around at her friend and scowled.

"I am a Nobel prize winner, not a moron. And you, my dear, are completely screwed."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do? Chain me to a box for a few days? Get a new strategy."

Reiss laughed as Sean strode into the tent. Anya looked from one man to another and narrowed her eyes.

"What's action man so grumpy about?"

Reiss folded his arms.

"As I said, I will now set forwards by terms. Firstly, Croft. You are going to give me that map and we- that is you, Mr West and I along with one of Sean's highly trained security units- are going on a little….. excursion."

Lara and Alex looked at each other incredulously. There had to be a catch.

"And what are you going to do to ensure our commitment?" Alex looked up at the doctor.

"That's the best bit. I'm going to send little miss 'moron' here on a trip of her own, with Sean."

Lara and Alex closed their eyes in despair as Hillary gasped.

"You are not! You can't! I won't let you!"

Reiss strode over to Hillary and kicked him.

"You are in no position to argue with me, sir."

Anya had remained silent. Reiss wasn't within kicking distance, so instead she lashed out with her foot at Sean. He cursed and groaned, rubbing his ankle.

"So that's why he was so grumpy!" Anya tried to hide her terror by coming across unperturbed. It wasn't working. Reiss nodded at Sean, who hauled Anya to her feet and dragged her from the tent. They paused at the doorway, and Sean looked back at Lara.

"Don't worry Croft, I know how to treat a lady." He scowled once more and the two of them disappeared. Lara, Hillary and Alex could only wait in silence for Reiss to explain to them what they had to do. Lara had to give it to her friend though, she had some guts. Her past experience with Sean O'Sullivan gave her reason enough to worry, but they could still hear Anya as they climbed into a jeep somewhere in the distance.

"Cheer up mate, you got a face like a smacked arse…."

Lara and Hillary looked at each other.

Sean would be begging for Reiss to take her away after a few hours. But still……

A failed rescue mission had landed them all in a very, very difficult situation. One which was going to prove extremely difficult to evade……..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
